Familiar Fantasy
by PirishLad
Summary: My humble attempt at a novelization of the original Final Fantasy, picking up where it's prologue (not naming any names for the sake of spoilers) left off. This will focus on having more character development and contain more story arcs than Final Fantasy I as well. And let's be honest, that's really not that hard to do. Rated M for violence, and possibly future stuff. 1st fanfic.


**Howdy there. First thing's first, this is my first fanfiction (try saying that five times fast) so I'd **_**really**_ **appreciate you, whoever you may be, to review. If all goes according to plan, this will turn out to be a long, long, long story. Probably not the best course of action for a first story but hey, I'm a rebel...**

**...not really.**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, but I really wanted to start this story on this date, I'll assume you know what I'm talking about. I'll do my best to update this story weekly, and I'll do my **_**absolute**_ **best to make the chapter a bit longer. This pretty much takes place right where Dissidia: Final Fantasy left off, so I'll let you do the math.**

**So without further adoo-be-doo, here's the first chapter.**

—

"...may the light forever shine upon us."

The light warrior took a deep breathe. What now? There was no god of harmony to tell him what to do anymore. No god of discord to fight. No comrades to protect, no enemies to destroy. He never really thought about what happened now. He had no recollection of where he was from or even who he was during the long cycles of combat he recently held participation in, but he always assumed, in the back of his head, that when he returned to his home place that he would remember.

He did no such thing. All he could do was keep moving, keep breathing, and keep fighting. Nothing he wasn't used to already.

He observed his surroundings. He was on a grassy plain, for the most part, however there was a thick wood to his right, and a sizable lake to his left. Across from the lake, there was what he gathered to be a town, and just behind it was what had to be a castle. Seeing no other decent alternative, he set course for the settlement. Many different thoughts popped into the warrior's head as he began moving. _What are the people like here? Will they be like me? How should I act? Where should I start?_

He could have kept going on for hours, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream erupt from the wood that was, at this point, behind him. It wasn't a scream of pain, or even of fear, it was more of a scream made just for the sake of being heard. The warrior immediately turned to face this noise, and it was then when he saw a young man running directly towards him. The man was wearing bright green, he had a light cap and a brown belt which held multiple dagger. Over his right shoulder he held a brown sack, which, judging by the way he was running, weighed quite a bit.

The light warrior summoned his sword. Not with the intent of using it on the man but on whatever he may be running from. As the sword materialized in his hand, his shield also appeared and attached itself around his left arm. "Halt!"

The green man just kept running with no response. His breathe was getting heavier and heavier as he ran, his bag must have weighed even more than the Warrior initially thought. He also seemed to be trying to form words, but in his exhaustion they were generally unintelligible.

The warrior cocked his eyebrow as the man slowed and eventually stopped in front of him. He bent over and put his hands on his kneecaps, panting heavier than ever. He came to the realization that he was temporarily unable to form words, so he simply pointed behind him as he slowly moved forward, so that he was slightly behind the light warrior.

The warrior would quickly know why he did so, because as he looked where the young man had pointed, he saw several people running toward them. The people were short, they had multicolored clothing with light hoods. Each of them either held a sword or a dagger, and they had somewhat pointy noses. He also noticed that their swords were curved, and to the naked eye seemed somewhat dull.

He also noted how close they were by now. He quickly brought his hands close together, rotated them so that his palms where facing opposite directions, and spread his hands to make a shield directly front of him made completely from pure, yet solid light. The goblins unfortunate enough to run into it were turned clouds of red mist. The other behind them, however, stopped in their tracks and raised their weapons. They then yelled out to the warrior in unison with their gruesome, monster-like and screechy voices.

"Bah, you coward! You hide behind magic and trickery!"

The warrior closed the barrier and simply stood still.

The goblins didn't hesitate. They ran towards the warrior with formidable speed with their swords pointed forward.

The light warrior didn't hesitate either. For the first time _ever_, in that one moment, however brief the feeling may have been, _he didn't feel like fighting_. He just wanted this to be over quickly. He re-summoned his sword, he planted it in the ground, and heaved it upward, creating a pillar of light traveling towards the group of goblins. This alone annihilated half of them, leaving two left. He then summoned his should onto his left arm. He threw his shield at the closest goblin, using the sharp edges of the shield to decapitate it, then reeled it back using a chain of light protruding from his arm. This left one, still running toward him. _Stupid goblin._ All the warrior needed to do was raise his sword slightly. _Dead goblin._

The light warrior immediately de-summoned his sword and shield, then turned around to talk to the young man he had just saved from certain doom. To his disappointment as well as his astonishment, the green man was nowhere to be seen. The warrior saw foot-sized sections of trampled grass going leading to the settlement, but there was still no man. The grassland was very level, and he had a full-view of the path to the town.

He had pondered over this, but it meant little to him over all other things. He was about to continue moving when he noticed something that _did_ mean something to him. He had noticed that the sack he kept at his side, which had held a small amount of gil, and his crystal, was gone. He was confused for a moment, but _only_ for a moment. He soon realized what had just happened. **Thief.**


End file.
